I Want You
by Shiraishi Naru-Koi
Summary: Naruto jatuh cinta ada seorang manusia yang bernama Sakura. apa yang akan terjadi pada kisah percintaan mereeka? NaruSaku... Happy Reading ,
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto _ Masashi-Senpai 'Kawaii'**_

' _**I Want You. '**_

**_By_**

**_Naru-Koi!_**

**_ ^^,_**

**_Rated : M. (Ya, ada kalanya gak ada *Plakkk. Mungkin sedikit kata-kata kasar.)_**

**_Pairing : NaruSaku_**

**_Genre : Romance, Supranatural_**

**_Warning : AU | OOC | AR |_**

_**Miss Typo |**_ _**dll**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Don't like, please don't read!**_

_**#**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara gelak tawa dan gurauan menghiasi acara jam istirahat disebuah sekolah ternama diTokyo. Tokyo High School. Sekolah menengah yang terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang cantik dan tampan. Sekolah elit yang sangat dipuja oleh banyak orang. Dan target bagi para murid untuk bisa masuk disana.

Bukan hal rahasia lagi, kalau sedang menyangkut sekolah ini. Dari gedung, Asrama, Kantin, dan berbagai fasilitas penunjang yang begitu mewah. Bagai berada disebuah Hotel ternama saja. Kita bisa melakukan berbagai hal disini. Bahkan ada ruang bermain untuk para murid yang spesial disana.

Kita persempit penjelasan diatas...

Kita tengok seorang gadis yang tengah menatap keluar jendela perpustakaan. Di lantai 3. Mata Green Emelardnya terus menatap lurus keluar jendela perpustakaan. Tangannya memegang besi-besi kecil yang bertautan disetiap sudut jendela. Rambut merah mudanya yang indah sesekali terbang terkena angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela tersebut.

Sakura. Gadis yang sejak tadi memandangi pemuda dengan Rambut pirangnya yang terbawa angin membuatnya begitu tampan. Senyuamannya yang lembut, membuat semua gadis jatuh hati padanya. Oh, dan tak lupa.. tatapan Saphirenya yang selalu melekat, setiap kali menatapnya.

"Enaknya jika bisa berbincang-bincang dengannya.." Lirih Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin juga sih, dia mau berbicara padaku. Aku kan hanya gadis biasa. Tidak cantik pula."

"Huh! Ngomong apaan sih aku ini!"

"Bodoh.. Bodoh.. Bodoh.." Sakura membentur-benturkan kepalanya dijendela. Merasa gila dengan pikirannya yang selalu membayangkan hal yang diluar nalarnya.

Memandangi pemuda yang entah dia memandangnya juga atau tidak. Bahkan, Sakura tak pernah berbicara padanya. Bertatap muka pun Sakura pasti langsung menoleh ke arah lain. Yang penting tidak menatap mata Saphire pemuda pirang itu.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu terus. Nanti kepalamu bisa berdarah."

Sebuah baritone merdu itu membuat Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Membalikkan badan dan menatap siapa yang telah menganggu acara konyolnya.

"Na-Na-Naruto.."

Sukses. Wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam. Dikedip-kedipnya mata Green Emelardnya berkali-kali. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dia lihat saat ini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa didepannya sekarang, berdiri seorang pemuda tampan yang sejak tadi dia lihat.

"Ya Sakura?" Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah cantik Sakura.

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah tak kala Naruto –pemuda yang dia suka- menyebut namanya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Naruto. Murid yang terkenal diseluruh sekolah ini. Bahkan diluar sekolah, tahu namanya. Dan dia sekarang memandangi wajahnya begitu dekat sampai tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan, Sakura dapat dengan jelas merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang begitu Ere.. seksi.

' _Bagaimana ini! Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya? Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah seperti ini.. Hyaaa~ Mati aku! ' _Batin Sakura mencak-mencak.

"Sakura.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto memegang dahi Sakura yang sejak tadi dibenturkan ke jendela. Mengetes apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"A-aa..aku ba-baik.." Jawab Sakura gelapagan.

Bodoh! Pasti sekarang Naruto tengah tertawa melihat tingkahku yang konyol seperti ini.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi yang ada disamping kirinya. Memperhatikan gadis yang saat ini dihadapannya. Menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang bermain dengan roknya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya lucu. Menggemaskan. Baru pertama kali dia melihat gadis yang diam mematung saat melihatnya. Tidak seperti gadis diluar yang akan langsung memeluk dan menciuminya saat bertemu dengannya.

"Tak perlu canggung begitu. Anggap saja aku ini temanmu." Guman Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tidak enak sekali jika hanya berdiam saja tanpa berbicara dan melakukan apapun. Walaupun Naruto memang menyukai ketenangan. Tapi.. bukan untuk hal yang penting seperti sekarang.

"Kita, baru saja bertemu." Lirih Sakura. Hampir seperti desahan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Naruto.

"Hey. Apa perlu kita bertemu setiap hari baru kau anggap aku temanmu hm?"

"Bu-bukan begitu.."

"... Jadi mulai sekarang kita teman?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Menunggu balasan dari sang gadis.

"Teman." Sakura membalasnya. Menjabat tangan Naruto yang terasa..

_**Dingin..**_

Tangannya begitu dingin. Namun, seiring berlalu menjadi hangat saat suhu tubuh kami saling bertautan melalui tangan masing-masing.

"Naruto..!"

Naruto dan Sakura tersentak saat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memeluk Naruto seenaknya. Padahal mereka sedang berjabat tangan.

"Ino.." Naruto memandang Ino. Gadis yang memeluknya. Oh atau sekarang tengah bergelayut manja dipangkuan Naruto.

Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi kesal. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak keras dihadapan Ini untuk jangan menyentuh Naruto seenaknya. Tapi.. itu mustahil. Jika, Sakura melakukannya. Itu sama saja dengan cari mati. Dan Sakura masih tahu batasan-batasan mana yang harus dia pegang.

"Aku lapar.. Temani aku makan ya?" Ucap Ino manja. Dikecupnya pipi tan Naruto hingga membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"Sakura.. maaf aku harus pergi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau ku tinggal?" Tanya Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan Ino pun sudah berdiri sendiri tanpa masih bergelayutan tentunya.

"Iya. Pergilah."

Walaupun begitu singkat berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto. Tapi itu cukup membuat Sakura bahagia. Naruto tahu namanya saja sudah cukup menjadi kebanggaan baginya. Dan itu menambah bulir-bulir cintanya semakin tumbuh dan tumbuh.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Ino.." Suara Naruto membuat Ino berhenti ditempatnya. Menatap mata Saphire yang kini tengah balik menatapnya. Suasana koridor sekolah yang sepi membuat Suara mereka menggema disetiap sudut koridor.

"Bukankah kau yang berlebihan Naruto? Tidak mungkin kan seorang manusia bisa datang secepat itu ke lantai 3. Padahal.." Ino memainkan Dasi Naruto. Memutar-mutar dasi itu layaknya mainan.

".. Aku berada dihalaman." Naruto mendorong tubuh Ino hingga ketembok. Menutup sisi kanan dan kiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu hal biasa Ino..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Ino. Menghirup aroma Lavender yang menyeruak ditubuh Ino.

Sangat menggoda..

"Ung.. Karna kita seorang Vampire." Desah Ino saat ke dua taring Naruto menancap tepat dilehernya. Meminum darah segar yang sejak tadi membuat Naruto kewalahan. Namun tak seenak darah-darah diluar sana yang selalu menggiurkan dimata Vampire muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit menjulang cerah. Penuh didominasi oleh warna biru yang terlihat cukup kelam dari biasanya. Kini matahari itu tepat diatas kepala mereka. Menampakkan sinar pekat yang tak banyak orang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat ditubuhnya.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Gadis itu tengah berdiri dipinggir jalan menanti sebuah Bus yang akan membawanya pulang kerumah setelah seharian dirinya bergelut dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuatnya lelah.

Enak jika kita berada dirumah dengan sebuah kipas yang bertengger memberikan kesejukan pada kita. Dan segelas Orange Jus dan cemilan sembari memandangi langit biru yang cerah. Atau mungkin menyengat.

Tapi sayang, sepertinya Kami-sama tak berpihak pada Sakura. Dilihat dari sepinya jalanan. Pasti ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang karna Sakura tahu. Pasti bus yang dia tunggu sudah pergi entah kemana.

Mata Emelard Sakura tertuju pada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah pekat mendatanginya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan Sakura yang tengah berdiri dipinggir jalan. Saat Jendela mobil itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, tampaklah sesosok pemuda pirang tengah tersenyum manis dihadapan Sakura.

"Hey! Ayo masuk. Ku antar kau pulang." Seru Naruto sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali. Langsung saja Sakura masuk kedalam mobil yang begitu nyaman dan sejuk itu.

"Ini." Naruto mengambil sesuatu dibelakang mobilnya. Menyodorkan Sebuah kaleng soda yang dingin kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura mengambil minuman tersebut dan sesegera mungkin meneguknya. Tenggorokannya begitu kering karna berlama-lama berada dibawah terik matahari yang begitu menyengat.

Entah Sakura harus senang atau tidak. Secara tidak sengaja. Berkat dia menunggu bus yang dia tunggu, Sakura jadi bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan lebih senangnya, sekarang dia berada dimobil Naruto. Berduaan saja.

"Naruto.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Sakura. Dipandanginya Naruto yang sejak tadi menatap lurus kejalanan.

"Ya."

"I-Ino.. apa dia kekasihmu?" Sakura berbicara Dengan hati-hati dan suara yang rendah. Tidak ingin membuat Naruto jadi kesal ataupun tak senang dengan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

"Kekasih? Haha.. Dia itu sepupuku." Naruto tertawa renyah. Ada seulas senang karna Sakura bertanya hal seperti itu.

Naruto tahu. Tahu betul jika gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu suka padanya.

Kenapa dia tahu?

Hey! Jangan lupakan kalau dia seorang Vampire. Naruto tahu itu karna Ino yang memberitahuinya. Ya. Ino adalah Vampire yang memiliki kemampuan yang dapat mengetahui pikiran orang. dan itu lumayan membantu Naruto karna sebenarnya Namikaze muda ini juga menyukainya. Sejak dulu..

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu pada Ino?" Pertanyaan mengintimidasi itu membuat Sakura jadi tak bisa berkutik. Semburat pink tak bisa dia sembunyikan dari wajah manisnya.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa yang cemburu! Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Namikaze." Bantah Sakura. Dijulurkannya lidahnya kearah Naruto dan tersenyum mengejek. Entah dapat kebenarian dari mana dia melakukan itu. Tapi yang pasti. Itu sedikit membuat dia merasa tak canggung lagi berada didekat Naruto.

Bahkan dia tak segan-segan memukul Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu menggodanya lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya memang benar.

Bercanda dan tertawa lepas bersama Naruto memang menyenangkan. Pantas aja semua gadis tergila-gila padanya. Wajahnya yang tampan, memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah, dan serta baik hati. Siapa sih yang tak suka pada laki-laki seperti Naruto. Benar-benar idaman setiap wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaakh...!"

"Na-Naruto-Sama..!"

"Arrgghh.. Pergi! Cepat pergi! Ukh.."

"Ta-Tapi.. Naruto-Sama.."

"Ku bil- Ukh..Per-gi..Aaaaakkhh..!"

Suara jeritan Naruto menggema disetiap raungannya –atau lebih tepatnya ruangan kamarnya. Otot-otot yang mengeras yang terlihat dengan jelas. Butir-butir keringat yang mengucur dengan derasnya disetiap lekuk wajahnya yang tampan.

Berbagai pelayan yang mendatanginya langsung saja diteriaki untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. Menutupnya rapat-rapat agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk dan melihat betapa tak berdayanya sang Namikaze muda saat ini.

Tersiksa menahan rasa sakit yang menyeruak ditubuhnya. Apalagi kepala dan lehernya. Rasanya seperti terbakar dan mendapati rasa haus yang menyiksa jiwa dan batinnya.

"Aaaakkhh.."

Teriakan nyaring kembali lagi terdengar dari balik pintu kamar sang Tuan muda Vampire. Sudah berkali-kali sang pelayan mencoba ingin membantu namun tetap saja mereka tak berdaya melawan kemauan sang Namikaze.

Vampire kecil ini memang keras kepala. Apalagi menyangkut hal seperti saat ini. Kehausan karna beberapa hari tak minum darah. Itu hal yang sangat sulit ditinggalkan oleh seorang Vampire. Apalagi Vampire labil seperti tuan Namikaze itu.

Satu-satunya darah yang ingin dan hanya akan dia minum adalah darah milik keluarganya. Tapi sayang..

Kedua orang tuanya tengah pergi keluar negeri bersama dewan Vampire. Dan sang kakak.. dia tengah sibuk dengan organisasinya yang selalu membuat hal-hal baru. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Sang sepupu yang sekarang tengah pergi entah kenapa.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan Tuan Iruka?" Tanya seoran pelayan dengan rambut hitam panjang pada sosok laki-laki paruh baya.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus mencari Ino sampai ketemu.." Perintah sang Iruka.

'_Jika dibiarkan terus. Naruto bisa sekarat..'_ Batinnya.

"Baik Tuan!"

Ini bukan hal yang pertama Naruto seperti ini. Bahkan lebih dari ratusan kali dia seperti ini. Mengurung diri dikamar dan menahan rasa sakit sendirian. Hingga suatu saat dia pernah hampir mati –Untuk ukuran Vampire. Memang susah jika Vampire seperti Naruto yang tak ingin meminum darah manusia lain maupun hewan.

Hanya karna alasan kasihan? Dia memang Vampire yang unik. Lebih baik mati dari pada harus meminum darah orang lain.

_***Duakkkk***_

Sebuah suara pintu didobrak atau lebih tepatnya ditendang dengan kaki hingga pintu itu terpental jauh dari posisi semula. Mata orang yang tadi mendobark pintu itu melebar saat melihat kondisi kamar sang sepupunya itu.

Berantakan.. penuh bercak darah.. Bebagai perabotan yang hancur lebur.. Dan..

"Naruto!"

Teriakan khawatir itu terlontar dari mulut Ino saat melihat kondisi Naruto yang terkapar tak berdaya dilantai kamarnya.

"Dasar kau ini! Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?" Ino. Gadis itu mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya Naruto ke pelukannya. Membuka sebagian bajunya hingga terbuka leher jenjangnya yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Cepat minum." Perintah Ino dan mendekatkan wajah Naruto ke lehernya.

Sementara Naruto menikmati setiap tetesan darah yang keluar dari leher manis Ino. Dipeluknya tubuh gemetaran Naruto ke pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan Naruto agar kembali tenang. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti sekarang. Sekarat. Dan tak berdaya. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang biasanya.

"Ino.." Panggil Naruto sesaat setelah dia melepaskan taringnya yang sedari tadi menamcap dileher Ino.

"Hn."

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya lirih sebelum tubuh kekarnya jatuh kepelukan Ino.

"Humn.. Oyasumi Naruto."

Dibaringkannya Naruto keatas ranjangnya. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwarna putih yang sekarang telah terkotori dengan bercak-bercak Merah.

Sebegitu menyakitkan kah hingga Naruto, Orang yang dicap kuat oleh orang sekelilingnya hingga Naruto jatuh pingsan, walaupun sudah meminum darahnya.

Harus sampai kapan dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mau meminum darah orang lain. Bahkan hewan pun dia tolak.

.

.

.

.

.

Seakan kemarin tak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto yang sekarang seperti orang yang baru lahir saja. Tersenyum tipis pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolahnya bersama Ino dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Naruto-senpai.. Terimalah coklat ini." Sebuah suara manis dan lembut. Namun ada nada gemetar dari balik bibir itu.

Seorang gadis manis menyodorkan sebuah kotak coklat dengan bungkus pink manis pada Naruto. Dengan senyum yang semanis-manisnya. Berharap sang Tuan Namikaze itu mau menerimanya.

"Hn. Terimakasih, Matsuri." Guman Naruto mengambil coklat tersebut.

Mata gadis itu berbinar bahagia. Coklat buatan yang dia buat dengan susah payah diterima dengan senang oleh Naruto. Bahkan Naruto tahu namanya. Itu mukjizat yang harus disyukuri.

"Kyaaaa! Naruto-Senpai..!"

Berbagai teriakan histeris muncul dari balik bibir para gadis tersebut. Merasa iri pada Matsuri yang sangat beruntung karna Naruto tahu namanya. Bahkan dari beribu Murid yang ada.

"Cemburu Sakura?"

Rasanya seperti ada tombak yang terarah tepat dijantungnya. Pertanyaan Temannya itu membuat Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi kesal yang dia yakin membuat orang yang melihatnya takut.

"Diamlah Hinata." Sakura menolehkan wajahnya pada gadis berambut indigo yang kita kenal sebagai sahabat baik Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau kalah saing dengan gadis itu."

Tak berhenti sampai situ. Hinata semakin menggoda Sakura dengan membandingkan Matsuri dengan Sakura yang kalah saing memperebutkan Sang Namikaze yang dia puja-puja itu. Tak ayal membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati.

Lebih baik jika dia pergi dari tempat itu, dari pada harus mendengar ocehan dari sahabatnya itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Semilir angin membuat rambut merah mudanya berterbangan –memperlihatkan keindahan layaknya bunga Sakura yang tengah berguguran.

Mata Green Emelardnya menatap lurus ke langit biru yang cerah dengan awan-awan yang menghiasinya. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang mengelus lembut wajahnya. Memberikan kesan ketenangan pada Sakura.

"Haah.." Gadis itu menghela nafas disela-sela kegiatannya memandangi langit biru yang membentang tanpa batasan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal langit biru. Sakura jadi mengingat Orang itu. Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang dia sukai sejak dia berada dikelas 1. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan menyukai pemuda seperti dia. Pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan jauh denganya.

Sakura juga tak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengenal dirinya. Bahkan dapat berbincang-bincang denganya. Andaikan dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Mungkin dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Tapi.. saat mengingat kembali kata-kata Hinata tadi. Dia jadi pesimis untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Bahkan berfikir bahwa Naruto juga menyukainya pun sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Banyak gadis cantil diluar sana yang mungkin akan Naruto pilih. Bahkan, mungkin Naruto sekarang tengah bersama seorang gadis dan bermesraan dengannya.

"Sakura.."

Suara bartone itu membuat Sakura harus menghentikan kegiataannya dan menatap sosok yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut dan merdunya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat Sakura sukai. Wajah tan dan tampan yang dia gila-gilai. Tubuh kekarnya yang membuat Sakura memikirkan hal-hal aneh dipikirannya.

Baru saja Sakura memikirkan Naruto. Orangnya sudah berada dihadapannya. Oh. Apa kami berjodoh?

"Naruto.." Lirih Sakura hingga mungkin tak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa disini sendirian?" Tanya Naruto dan duduk disamping Sakura. Duduk dibawah pohon sambil memandangi langit biru ternyata mengasikkan juga.

"Hanya melihat langit." Jawab Sakura pendek.

"Langit? Apa istimewanya langit?" Naruto memandang sekilas langit yang ada diatasnya, dan kembali menatap Sakura.

'_Karna setiap kali melihat langit. Wajahmu akan terukir disana Naruto.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Saat kita memandang langit, kita bisa membayangkan orang yang kita sayang disana. Jika kita merindukan orang yang kita sayang, sekali melihat Langit. Kita bisa merasa tenang. Walaupun jarak kita sangat jauh. Tapi aku yakin.. Kita selalu terhubung satu sama lain."

Sejak kapan Sakura pintar berbicara seperti itu?

Bahkan sakura tak percaya kalau dia bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu. Terlebih lagi pada Naruto.

"Jadi.. jika aku merindukamu. Aku hanya cukup memandang langit dan kau akan ada disana begitu?" Ucap Naruto.

Sakura mematung. Tak dapat mengatakan apapun, yang hanya dia bisa adalah menatap lurus mata Saphire Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar begitu cepat hingga rasanya mau copot. Wajahnya berubah menjadi bersemu merah layaknya rambut merah mudanya.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura Hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan Sakura dapat dengan jelas merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang memburu.

Lembut, sesuatu yang lembek dan basah dia rasakannya saat kedua bibir itu saling menyentuh. Membiarkan seperti itu hingga tangan Naruto memegang pinggang Sakura. Menariknya, dan semakin menekan ciumannya. Memaksa Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya agar lidah Naruto dapat bertukar saliva dengan Lidah Sakura.

"U-ungh.."

Desahan Sakura membuat Naruto semakin senang. Sebuah seringai muncul disela-sela ciuman mereka. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dengan semakin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura hingga membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Lidah mereka saling berdansa didalam. Menikmati sensai yang belum pernah mereka rasakan. Begitu menggairahkan hingga membuat mereka tak mau menghentikannya.

"Ung.. ah."

Sakura tersentak saat tangan Naruto mencoba masuk kedalam seragamnya. Semakin dekat dengan sesuatu yang dia miliki, yang menggoda Naruto untuk memegangnya, meremasnya, dan menghisapnya layaknya mainan yang enak untuk dia mainkan.

"Na-ungh.."

Sakura mencoba menghentikan tangan Naruto namun gagal. Sekarang, Naruto malah mendorong Sakura ke lantai dengan posisi Naruto menindih tubuhnya.

Semakin memasukkan tanganya hingga Naruto menemukannya. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan besar dia rasakan. Digengamnnya dan diremasnya payudara Sakura hingga membuat Sakura semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Uh..ah..Na-ungh.. umnn.."

Naruto benar-benar telah kehilangan kendali saat berada didekat Sakura. Hingga tak menghiraukan tempat dan waktu mereka berada.

Merasa ada yang salah, Naruto memandang Sakura yang terlihat lemas. Bukankah manusia itu membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas?

Yah, Hampir saja Naruto melupakan itu semua. Jika dia masih ingin melihat sang tekasihnya hidup, dengan terpaksa Naruto melepas Ciumannya. Melepaskan tangan yang sejak tadi bermain dengan payudara Sakura.

"Haah.. haah.. haah.."

Mendapat kesempatan untuk bernafas, Sakura tak mau melepaskan kesempatan yang dia punya. Dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang dia bisa. Mengisi kembali oksigen yang telah habis karna kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan.

Emelard bertemu dengan Saphire..

Keduanya saling pandang memandang dengan posisi mereka yang masih sama –Naruto menindih Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang sekarang berada disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sakura.

Ada Rasa aneh yang menjalar ditubuhnya saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Seakan terjerat oleh mata Saphire Naruto yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas oleh sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukannya Naruto?" Mata Emelard itu menatap lekat Saphire Naruto. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas tatapan yang dia berikan. Tatapan sendu, tapi penuh pengharapan.

"Karna aku menginginkanmu." Sebuah seringai terlukis jelas diwajah Naruto.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna saat mendengar jawaban Naruto yang sangat dia nantikan selama ini. Kata-kata yang dia tunggu-tunggu untuk diucapkan oleh pemuda yang sangat disukai itu. Walaupun agak aneh sih. Menginginkan? Hei. Dia pikir dia itu barang. Tapi tak apa. yang penting, rasa yang dia punya dibalas oleh Naruto. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya seperti seorang putri raja.

"Jadi.. bersiap-siaplah untuk malam ini. Karna aku tak akan segan-segan melakukannya dengan kasar." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat wajah Sakura langsung bersemu merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END..?

Keterangan :

Para Vampire dapat berkeliaran bebas saat siang karna memakai sebuah benda untuk memudahkan mereka saat siang hari. Seperti kalung yang dipakai Naruto (Seperti diAslinya), Ino memakai Anting. Dan sebagainya. Sesuai selera para Vampire. Tapi.. Lebih banyak berbentuk Cincin.

Disini Naru buat Vampirenya bisa tidur, memiliki tubuh seperti manusia dapat bernafas walaupun tak seperti manusia biasanya. Memiliki jantung dan perasaan tentunya. Hanya saja, mereka seperti tak memiliki jiwa, ya seperti Manusia tapi bukan manusia. Aaah, gimana ya? Naru juga bingun sendiri. Haha..

Naruto memiliki kekuatan dapat mengendalikan angin. Sengaja Naru buat kya di Anime aslinya.

Nah, untuk sekarang mungkin hanya itu saja keterangan yang Naru berikan. Semuanya akan berlanjut untuk chapter-chapter yang berikutnya.

Mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah pembuatan di Fanfic Naru ini. Maklum, manusia tempat salah dan penyesalan. Hihi~

Naru juga baru di FFN. banyak hal yang belum Naru tahu. Haaah~ rasanya Naru ingin sekali jatuh dari tebing dan hilang ingatan/ hehe

Arigatou ne, udah mau baca Fanfic Naru.

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya Minna-san. ^^, Jaa ..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto _ Masashi-Senpai 'Kawaii'**_

' _**I Want You '**_

**_By_**

**_Naru-Koi!_**

**_ ^^,_**

**_Rated : M. (Ya, ada kalanya gak ada *Plakkk. Mungkin sedikit kata-kata kasar.)_**

**_Pairing : _****_NaruSaku,_**

**_Genre : Romance,Supranatural_**

**_Warning : AU | OOC | AR | _**_**Miss Typo |**_ _**dll**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Don't like, please don't read!**_

_**#**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara kicauan burung yang merdu, serta cahaya matahari yang memasuki setiap celah kecil dijendela membuat seseorang yang berada didalam selimut itu menggeliat kecil. Tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut selimut putih dengan bercak-bercak merah tersebut mendesah sekilas saat sebuah sinar matahari mengenai matanya yang tertutup. Mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi cahaya matahari dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Disisi lain, Seorang pemuda tengah membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan handuk yang ada ditangannya. Dengan hanya memakai Celana panjang dan dada yang di ekpos membuat pemuda tersebut terlihat tampan. Bahkan menarik.

Mata Saphire tersebut menoleh kesebuah ranjang yang cukup besar yang disinggahi seorang gadis dengan surai rambut merah mudanya. Tertidur dengan pulasnya dan hanya menggunakan selimut sebagai penutup tubuhnya.

Kamar yang bernuansa Orange cerah itu sedikit berantakan akibat beberapa baju yang berserakan, tas dan sepatu yang berada disembarang lantai. Dan juga, ada bercak-bercak darah yang mengotori ranjang yang semulanya berwarna putih bersih.

_**#Tok..Tok..Tok..**_

Ketukan pintu tersebut membuat Naruto. Pemilik kamar tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Mendecah kesal karna telah menganggu kegiatannya memandangi sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Hn." Guman Naruto saat dia sudah membuka pintunya, namun hanya sedikit. Karna dia tak mau ada seorang pun yang masuk kekamarnya. Apalagi melihat tubuh gadisnya yang yang tak memakai sehelai kain pun.

"I-ini baju yang Naruto-sama minta. Dan kami juga sudah menyiapkan makan pagi untuk nona Sakura." Ucap pelayang tersebut seraya menyodorkan sebuah seragam sekolah kepada Naruto.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto dan mengambil baju tersebut dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sebagai seorang Vampire, Naruto tahu betul dengan apa yang saat ini dia lakukan. Menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia yang tak sepantasnya dia jadikan sebagai kekasih. Mungkin dia akan mendapat amukan dari orang tuanya. Namun siapa sangka? Naruto adalah anak yang sangat disayang oleh orang tuanya. Bahkan jika Naruto ingin melakukan atau meminta apapun akan dituruti oleh mereka. Karna Naruto itu spesial.

"Sudah bangun?" Guman Naruto saat melihat manis Emelard Sakura menampakkan keindahannya. Mengerlingkan matanya untuk membiasaakn retina matanya menangkap cahaya pagi.

"Na-Naruto!" Sontak Naruto terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja mundur seribu langkah dari tidurnya dengan kedua tangan yang menggegam erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke bagian dada. Ditatapnya mata Saphire Naruto lekat-lekat membuat Vampire muda itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hn. Lupa dengan semalam manis? Atau kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi untuk mengingatkanmu?" Goda Naruto sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

Reflek. Sakura langsung mendorong Naruto agar tak mendekatinya lagi. Membuat jarak diantara mereka. Sakura tidak mau jika dia harus menjadi korban keganasan Naruto lagi. Sudah cukup malam tadi dia dianiaya oleh Naruto. Tak memperdulikan sakit yang dirasa Sakura. Bahkan Naruto juga tak perduli dengan semua bekas Kissmark yang dia berikan diseluruh tubuh Sakura. Bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu. Sakura pasti akan sangat malu sekali.

"Mandi dan bersihkan dirimu. Akan ku tunggu kau diruang makan." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti orang yang baru saja diperkosa seorang laki-laki. Padahal semalam mereka baru saja melakukan '_itu'_ dengan sadar. Apa dia lupa jika sekarang dia telah menjadi milik seorang Namikaze?

Naruto mengecup singkat Pucuk kepala Sakura. Menaruh baju yang sudah disiapkan pelayan tadi disamping Sakura. Beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Suara langkah kaki menggema disetiap lorong Rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah. Beberapa lukisan-lukisan indah terpanjang disetiap dindingnya. Begitu cocok dengan cat dinding yang cerah dan indah.

"Apa kau tak takut jika '_dia'_ tahu kalau kau membawa wanita lain kemari? Apalagi dia seorang manusia."

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ada didepannya. Laki-laki dengan surai rambut merahnya. Dengan wajah yang lumayan manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Sebut saja Gaara. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukka kecelana panjangnya.

"Itu tak akan terjadi jika kau tak memberitahukannya."

Sebagai seorang pewaris tahta seorang Namikaze , dia dituntut untuk bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. Tak diperbolehkan terlalu banyak mengekspresikan perasaannya. Dan contohnya seperti sekarang. Walaupun Diluarnya Naruto begitu tenang menanggapi Perkataan Gaara –sahabtanya. Tapi sebenarnya dia begitu gugup. Bahkan sedikit takut kalau 'dia' tahu jika Naruto membawa wanita lainke rumah ini. Bahkan dia seorang Manusia. Tapi.. Naruto yakin, Gaara bukanlah orang yang suka mengumbarkan sesuatu kepada orang lain.

"Tak akan ku beritahukan. Lagipula aku tak suka padanya. Tapi.. sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Karna sebentar lagi, Dia akan kembali." Gaara mengeluarkan kedua tangannya. Berganti meletakkannya dibagian belakang kepalanya. Kemudian beranjak dari posisinya.

"Oh ya. Satu lagi. Bolehkah aku mengajak Ino berkencan?" Sebuah cengiran muncul dari bibir Gaara. Berbeda sekali dengan beberapa detik tadi. Begitu cool dan keren. Tapi dengan ekspresinya yang sekarang. Dia seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya.

"Hn. Asal kau tak menyakitinya." Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Jika mengenai Ino, entah kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil. Tak seperti biasanya. Dingin dan terkesan misterius.

"Tenang saja, aku tak mungkin menyakitinya."

"Ku pegang janjimu itu."

Gaara berlalu pergi meninggalkan senyum senang karna ada lampu hijau dari sang sepupunya. Pertanyaannya.. kenapa Gaara harus meminta ijin pada Naruto?

Cukup sederhana. Itu dikarenakan Ino tak akan mau menerima ajakan kencan laki-laki manapun jika Naruto tak menyutujui ataupun menyukai pemuda tersebut. Jadi intinya. Jika ada orang yang ingin mendekati Ino, dia harus meminta persetujuan dari Naruto. Jika tidak! Mungkin kau akan berakhr di peti mati?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang cerah kini berubah menjadi sebuah langit yang kelam dan gelap. Hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Tokyo itu membuat berbagai aktifitas bagi menjadi berantakan. Dari terlambat ke kantor karna terhalang macet karna banjir. Murid sekolah yang juga terlambat karna kereta bawah tanah yang berhenti karna cuaca yang buruk.

Tapi anehnya.. bukankah ini musim panas? Dan seharusnya tak ada hujan disaat musim panas begini.

Seseorang tengah berdiri disebuah gedung tinggi ditengah kota Tokyo. Orang tersebut memakai sebuah jubah berwarna hitam pekat dan dibagian tudungnya berwarna merah. Mata merahnya yang mencolok membuat siapa saja yang melihanya bergidik ketakutan. Bahkan kau mungkin akan pingsan ditempat jika melihat tatapannya yang begitu mengerikan. Seperti ingin memakan seseorang saja.

Mata merahnya menyelidik ke setiap kerumunan yang ada dibawahnya, berbagai orang tengah berjalan dengan buru-buru sambil membawa payung yang ada ditangannya. Ada seulas senyum saat matanya menemukan sosok yang tengah berjalan menuju sebuah sekolah yang begitu mewah.

_**#Whussss.**_

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan Hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik hujan. Tak selang berapa lama. Hujan pun berhenti dan menampakkan kembali Sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi.

"Naruto. Dia.." Panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Ditatapnya sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

"Hn. Aku tahu." Seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Ino. Naruto membalas tatapan tersebut dengan sebuah senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Dipeluknya tubuh sepupu itu dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam kelas seperti biasanya. Sunyi tanpa ada keributan seperti dikelas-kelas lain. Kita sebut saja kelas 2-A. Kelas yang terkenal ribut dan paling menyusahkan karna kelas ini 85% berisi gadis-gadis yang cerewet. Dan itu mmebuat guru yang tengah mengajar sekarang –Asuma. Sedikit kewalahan mengajar mereka semua. Apalagi sekarang. Hey! Lihatlah mereka, sudah tahu jika sekarang saatnya pelajaran. Tapi para gadis itu malah asik-asiknya berdandan tanpa memperdulikan penerangan dari sang guru.

_**#BRAKKK..**_

Asuma menggebrak meja gurunya dengan sekali pukul. Menatap tajam ke arah muridnya dengan Detahglare yang sudah pasti membuat para murid tersebut bergidik ketakutan.

Dengan sigap, semua gadis yang tadinya tengah berdandan dengan tangan yang berisi kaca dan bedak langsung menghilang entah kemana.

Asuma menghela nafas pelan sebelum dia membuka mulutnya. "Kalian ini sedang tidak disalon. Jadi berhentilah berdandan seperti itu. Dan jia kalian masih ingin lulus. Lebih baik dengarkan penjelasan gurumu ini dan tinggalkan kegiatan berdandan kalian. Mengerti?!" Masih dengan deathglare yang terpasang diwajahnya. Asuma tersenyum layaknya Evil pada semua muridnya. Hanya Mengancamlah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat para muridnya ini ma tenang.

"Mengerti sensei!" Jawab seluruh murid. Kecuali para laki-lakinya ya.

Namun, berbeda dengan semua murid yang tadinya berdandan. Seorang gadis dengan surai rambut merah mudanya menatap keluar jendela. Memperhatikan sosok yang sekarang tengah berlatih dilapangan –bermain bola. Mata emelardnya tak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda dengan Rambut pirangnya yang begitu tampan saat sinar matahari menerpa tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan sempuran. Dan tak lupa butir-butir keringat yang mengalir disetiap dada bidangnya.

Ada sebuah kekesalan yang menyelimuti hati Sakura. Naruto pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu telah menjadi kekasihnya itu mengekspos tubuh seksinya kepada seluruh gadis yang ada disana. Bahkan seluruh gadis itu meneriakinya dan memberikan semangat pada Naruto. Itu membuat Sakura cemburu. Cemburu karna ada wanita lain yang melihat tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura!" Bersamaan teriakan itu, sebuah benda kecil namun kasar mendarat dikepala Sakura. Mmebuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Se-sensei.." Sakura gelagapan saat melihat Asuma menatapnya dengan kesal. Sakura yang mengerti akan kesalahannya hanya dapat terdiam membisu dengan hati berdoa supaya dia tak mendapat hukuman dari guru killer tersebut.

"Ma-maaf sensei.."

"Berapa kali Sensei harus bilang! Kalian itu bersekolah disekolah yang ternama. Jangan membuat nama sekolah menjadi jelek hanya karna kelakuan kalian yang tidak baik!" Ocehan Asuma semakin panjang lebar membuat telinag para muridnya panas dan terasa akan pecah jika ocehan itu terus dilanjutkan.

"Kau sakura! Setelah pelajaran Sensei selesai. Bersihkan toilet Guru sampai bersih. Kau mengerti!"

Akhirnya hal yang tak ingin Sakura dengar keluar juga. Maju kedepan dan harus menjewer telinga dan mengangkat kaki sih tak apa Sakura lakukan. Tapi.. jika harus membersihkan toilet guru yang Besarnya minta ampun. Itu sih sama saja mempermalukan Sakura secara umum dan terang-terangan.

"Ta-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!"

Suara tegas dan tinggi Asuma menciutkan keberaniannya. Dia hanya dapat berpasrah diri mendapat hukuman yang akan membuat nama baiknya hancur. Mau taruh dimana muka Sakura saat dia harus membersihkan toilet. Bahkan dia merasa rendah diri untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Sudah seperti kiamat saja jika ada soerang yang harus membersihkan toliet. Benar! Itu memang sebuah kiamat!

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh. Ini hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah Sakura lakukan. Seorang wanita disuruh membersihkan Toilet. Apa kata orang? bahkan ibunya tak pernah mneyuruhnya mmebersihkan toilet. Tapi Asuma. Yang hanya berstatus Guru dia berani sekali menyuruh Sakura membersihkan toilet.

Lihat saja. jika ada kesempatan, akan ku balas Guru itu.

Sakura mengepel lantai Toilet tersebut dengan keringat yang mnegucur diwajah cantiknya. Sesekali, para siswa menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengejek. Bahkan. Ada juga yang mencelanya dengan terang-terangan.

Seperti. '_Pekerjaan yang cocok'_. '_hay, gadis toilet.'_

Oh! Itu sangat membuat Sakura geram. Ingin sekali dia menyumpal mulut orang-orang itu dengan kain pelnya.

Sakura lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebelum dia jatuh pingsan karna mencium bau yang begitu tak enak. Bahkan sejak tadi pagi dia belum sarapan pagi karna Ibunya yang telat bangun karna semalaman berkerja dan terlalu lelah untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Saat sedang fokus-fokusnya mengepel lantai toilet, tiba-tiba Sepasang sepatu menghentikan kegatannya mengepel karna sepatu tersebut tepat berada didepan pel Sakura. Merasa dirinya tengah digangggu, Sakura pun menengadah ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang memiliki sepasang sepatu tersebut.

"Naruto.." Lirih Sakura saat melihat sepasang manik Saphire Naruto. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kekasihnya yang memandangnya juga, dengan kedua tangan yang berada didalam kantong celananya.

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa banyak bicara. Naruto langsung menyeret Sakura keluar dari toilet. Sakura yang merasa kesakitan karna cengkraman tangan Narto yang begitu kuat mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun tak bisa. Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Naruto.

Saat Naruto tengah menyeret paksa Sakura. Semua mata murid-murid yang ada disana tertuju pada kedua manusia tersebut. Menatapnya dengan heran kenapa sang pangeran yang mereka puja menarik tangan Sakura.

"Naruto, lepaskan. Sa-Sakit." Lirih Sakura yang masih diseret paksa oleh Naruto.

_**#Plukk.**_

Sakura menabrak tubuh Naruto tepat saat dia selesai berkata. Ternyata, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan tangan Sakura yang telah lepas dari gengamannya. Tubuhnya tak bergeming, masih membelakangi Sakura tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sakit. Ada bekas memar yang disana. Sakura mengelus-elusnya. Mencoba menghilangkan Rasa sakit yang dia terima akibat cengkraman Naruto yang terlalu kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari yang Sakura duga.

"Naruto.." Panggil Sakura masih dengan memegang pergelangan tanganya. Dia berjalan kedepan, memandang Naruto yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

Aneh. Apa yang terjadi padanya. Sepersekian detik tadi dia menyeret Sakura pergi dari toilet. Dan sekarang. Dia diam layaknya patung.

"Maaf."

Suara tersebut sukses membuat Sakura kaget. Sekarang dia tahu. Kenapa Naruto seperti sekarang. Dia merasa bersalah karna telah membuat Sakura kesakitan akibat gengamannya yang terlalu kuat. Naruto lupa. Dia lupa kalau dia berbeda dengan Sakura yang hanya seorang manusia biasa.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Secepat yang Sakura bisa. Dia memberikan senyuman yang cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengerti kalau gadis yang ada disampingnya ini memang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Walaupun dalam hati Sakura merasa masih sakit.

Disaat sedang serius-seriusnya. Sebuah suara keras menginterupsi mereka berdua untuk melayangkan pandangan mereka ke arah seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku sedang menghukum mu membersihkan toilet?" Guman Asuma saat dia telah berada dihadapan Sakura.

"Ma-maaf. A-a-aku.." Sakura gelapagan. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada gurunya ini. Tidak mungkin dia mnegatakan kalau Naruto menyeretnya dari hukumannya tanpa penjelasan.

"Apa kau ingin aku menambah hukumanmu begitu!?" Nada suara Asuma sedikit meninggi. Membuat Sakura semakin takut jika dia benar-benar akan diberi hukuman tambahan.

"Ti-tidak sensei. Bu-bukan begitu." Sanggah Sakura. Namun, dia merasa sesuatu menyentuh pinggangnya. Matanya beralih pada tangan Naruto yang melingkar dipinggangnya, mendekatkan tubuh Sakura kedekapannya.

"Jadi kau yang sudah menghukum Sakura?" Suara lirih, namun begitu dingin keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ditatapnya sang guru yang saat ini tengah merinding melihat tatapan Naruto yang menakutkan.

"I-itu karna dia tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku saat pelajaranku tadi."

"Begitukah? Lalu.. apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura menatap sang kekasih. Ternyata dia begitu pengertian. Begitu sayangkah Naruto sampai dia tak rela jika Sakura dihukum seperti itu?

"Ti-tidak." Asuma semakin ketakutan saat merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai muncul disekeliling Naruto.

"Dia milikku. Dan kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

Semuanya memandang tak percaya ke arah Naruto. Sakura milik Naruto? Tapi sejak kapan? Kenapa mereka smeua taktahu akan hal itu. Sungguh. Hati para gadis sekarang tengah hancur karna Naruto telah melabuhkan hatinya pada Gadis dengan rambut merah muda tersebut.

Sementara sang Guru. Dia baru menyadari kesalahannya sekarang. Menghukum Sakura adalah hal salah yang dia lakukan. Kalian tahu. Milik seorang Namikaze. Tak boleh disentuh. Apalagi diperlakukan seperti itu. Itu bisa Membuat Namikaze yang setiap harinya baik hati dan ramah mnejadi ganas layaknya iblis yang tengah mengamuk.

"Ma-Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura adalah kekasihmu. A-akan aku cabut hukuman yang ku berikan padanya." Sesegera mungkin Asuma meminta maaf. Dia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir di rumah tanpa pekerjaan yang dia miliki.

"Hn. Kau di pe-cat."

Mata semua orang terbelalak kaget medengar perkataan Naruto. Guru Asuma dipecat! Dan sekarang tubuhnya gemetaran, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tak mau jika dipecat dari pekerjaannya sekarang. Ini adalah sumber penghasilan yang dia miliki untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

"Na-Naruto.. ka-kau tak perlu memecat Asuma-sensei. A-aku tidak apa-apa. ini memang salahku. Ja-jadi.. tolong jangan pecat Asuma-sensei. Ku mohon.." Sakura berbicara sebaik mungkin agar tak ingin membuat Naruto tambah murka. Dia takut. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sosok Naruto yang ramah dan baik hati begitu menyeramkan. Tatapanya yang tajam membuatnya sedikit takut.

Naruto memandang Sakura sejenak. Saat itulah, Sakura tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa. Berharap itu bisa membuat Naruto membatalkan perkataannya. Sungguh! Dia begitu merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Asuma.

"Hn. Baiklah. Kau tak jadi ku pecat."

Asuma menghela nafa panjang. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi gemetaran jatuh tertunduk kelantai denga gumannan yang dia terus katakan.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih." Guman Asuma dengan wajah pucat ketakutan.

"Hn."

"Terimakasih Naruto." Ucap Sakura ikut mneghela nafas lega karna gurunya tak jadi dipecat.

"Sebagai gantinya.." Naruto menyeringai. memandang wajah kekasihnya yang kembali ke mode takut.

"Malam ini.. kau harus bermain denganku. Dan sebaiknya kau persiapkan tenagamu. Ku harap kau tidak tidur seperti waktu itu." Lanjut Naruto tersenyum evil sembari beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih yang diam mematung. Puas dengan menggoda sang kekasih hingga wajah Sakura merah padam akibat menahan malu.

Sakura tak menyangka Naruto akan semesum ini. Didepan orang banyak. Bahkan Guru Asuma pun masih ada disana. Dan dari segi para murid. Semuanya Sweetdrops dengan darah yang mengucur dihidungnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pangeran mereka semesum itu. Mereka jadi tambah menyukai pangeran mereka. Dan mungkin. Mereka tengah membayangkan diri mereka melakukan '_itu'_ dengan Naruto.

.

.

"Bermain-main lagi Dobe?"

.

.

.

Te Be Ce...

Keterangan :

Gaara memiliki kemampuan dapat melihat masa depan.

Hahaha.. hanya itu saja mungkin, Jika ada pertanyaan bisa ditanyakan langsung. Kalau mau ke rumah Naru sekalian aja. Tapi jangan lupa.. bawa teh dan gula. Hihi~

R&R selalu naru terima… ^^,


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto _ Masashi-Senpai 'Kawaii'**_

' _**I Want You. '**_

**_By_**

**_Naru-Koi! _****_^^,_**

**_Rated : M. (Ya, ada kalanya gak ada *Plakkk. Mungkin sedikit kata-kata kasar.)_**

**_Pairing : NaruSaku_**

**_Genre : Romance,Supranatural_**

**_Warning : AU | OOC | AR | _**_**Miss Typo |**_ _**dll**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Don't like, please don't read!**_

_**#**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana yang biasanya nyaman dan bergitu aman yang biasanya ada dirumah Namikaze itu kini menjadi berubah drastis. Dari yang pelayan dapat bercanda riang dengan pelayan Lain. Saling tertawa mendengarkan lelucon teman-temannya. Bahkan kadang merka sering berkelahi menggunakan peralatan bersih-bersih mereka.

Namun, sepertinya hal itu harus dihilangkan untuk beberapa waktu ini. Para pelayang yang berdiri kaku disetiap sudut ruang tamu itu nampak jelas bahwa mereka tengah takut dan gemetaran. Matanya tak berani menatap sosok yang tengah duduk disofa dengan aura dingin yang menyelimutinya.

Mata merah itu selalu memandang ke arah seorang pemuda yang duduk didepannya. Tanpa ekspresi dan juga sikapnya yang tenang. Seakan tak terpengaruh dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti Vampire yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Mau apa kau!"

Sebuah suara keluar dari mulut Namikaze Naruto. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya yang tak bergeming dari posisinya. Naruto benci. Dia sangat amat benci pada laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ingin sekali dia membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, takdir tak memperbolehkannya.

"Hn. Sekarang kau jadi berani padaku ya dobe."

Matanya yang merah kini berubah menjadi kelam.

Onyx bertemu dengan Saphire..

"Tsk! Kenapa aku harus takut padamu Te-Me?" Naruto seakan mengejek pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan memberikan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Oh ya?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Teme. Atau kita sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Dobenya itu.

"Kalau begitu.."

"... Bagaimana dengan ini?"

_***JLEEEBBB***_

Dengan kecepatan kilat. Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang seorang pelayan wanita dan dijantung wanita itu telah mengeluarkan dara segar akibat sesuatu menusuk jantungnya. Ya! Saat ini, Sasuke tengah menusuk jantung pelayan wanita itu tanpa kenal ampun.

_***Zraaassshh***_

"Aakh.."

Pelayan itu batuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya saat tangan Sasuke terlepas dari dadanya. Matanya terbelalak. Tak dapat menyembunyikan kesakitan yang dia rasakan. Itu begitu vatal! Seorang vampire ditusuk dibagian jantungnya. Itu sama saja membunuh pelayan tersebut.

Dapat dipastikan sekarang pelayan tersebut tengah merasakan panas yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Seperti terbakar oleh api yang membara.

"Sa..Sasuke!"

Teriakan Naruto menggema diruangan tersebut. Matanya mmebulat sempurna saat matanya mendapati pelayan wanitanya tengah tergeletak tak bernyawa dilantai. Dengan darah segar yang mengucur dibagian dadanya.

"Kau suka Dobe?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Naruto. Dijilatnya tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menusuk jantung pelayan tersebut. Menjilat darah yang membekas ditangannya sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Kau.. A-apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

Saat ini kesabaran Naruto telah habis. Berani-beraninya Sasuke membunuh pelayannya yang sudah setia bertahun-tahun didepan matanya. Dan begitu tragis. Itu membuat Naruto tak tega melihatnya. Membunuh hewan saja dia tak tega, apalagi manusia yang notanebenya adalah pelayannya sendiri. Pelayan yang sudah dianggap keluarga oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau kasihan padanya Dobe?" Diliriknya mayat pelayan tersebut dengan wajah jijik.

"Brengsek! Kau... Dasar Teme sialan!"

Entahlah, saat ini yang ingin Naruto lakukan adalah memaki laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini. Benci. Dia begitu benci padanya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus. Aku bisa saja membunuh orang-orang yang ada didekatmu Dobe.."

_**DEG!**_

Jantung Naruto serasa dipompa dengan cepat. Matanya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Apalagi dia mengucapkannya tepat ditelinga Naruto. Sasuke cepat sekali. Hingga Naruto tak dapat melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dengan tangan kananya yang melingkar dileher Naruto.

Ini semua tak bisa dibiarkan, jika Sasuke sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Itu sangat sulit untuk diubah.. apalagi dengan sifatnya yang terlampau egois dan tak bisa diatur. Meskipun terkadang dia menuruti apa kata Naruto.

"Mau apa kau Teme.." Naruto serasa tak punya kekuatan. Tubuhnya begitu lemas. Matanya juga begitu berat, bahkan dia tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Hingga dia...

_***Brukkkhh..***_

Yang Naruto ingat hanyalah suara pelayannya yang berteriak memanggil Namanya. Dan setelah itu gelap. Tubuhnya serasa ringan seperti terbang..

-o-o-o-o-

Matahari meninggalkan cahayanya hingga bulan memenuhi setap ruang dibumi dengan cahaya malamnya. Beberapa suara gagak yang menggema disetiap hembusan angin menyisakkan suasana seram dan menyeramkan. Begitu juga dengan sebuah ruangan yang mewah disebuah manshion – dirumah Naruto.

"Ungh.."

Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur – atau lebih tepatnya pingsan ditempat tidurnya. Dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Naruto –pemuda tersebut. Sesekali Naruto mendesah bersamaan dengan raut mukanya yang terlihat sedih dan ketakutan.

Apa yang sebenarnya di impikan Naruto hingga dia mengigau?

"Membuat Naruto terluka lagi Tuan Uchiha?" Sebuah suara keras tapi lembut terdengar dari balik pintu yang kini terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria berambut merah bata dengan mata Emerald.

Pemuda yang ditanya – Sasuke Uchiha mendengkus kesal. Merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata temannya itu. Atau lebih pantas dibilang musuh?

Mengingat mereka selalu bertengkar saat kecil, bukankah itu bisa digunakan alibi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kini, Sasuke melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Menatap tajam ke arah Gaara seakan ingin membunuh orang tersebut.

"Hanya melihat saja." Jawab Gaara pendek dengan senyum mengejek yang terukir indah dibibirnya.

"Melihat? Seharusnya kau tak melakukannya. Itu sama saja kau cari mati."

"Itu tak akan terjadi selama aku masih sahabat Naruto. Apa kau mau Naruto murka jika dia tahu kau membunuh Sa-ha-batnya.. Uchiha yang terhormat?"

Mata Emerald Gaara menatap sejenak Naruto yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Kemudia menatap mata Onyx Sasuke. Gaara tau jika dia akan menang jika melawan Sasuke dengan menggunakan kata 'Naruto' disana. Bukan hal curang. Namun ini adalah kesempatan atau mungkin sesuatu yang harus di.. pergunakan dengan baik?

"Cih! Jangan main-main denganku..."

Amarah Sasuke benar-benar telah melebihi puncak ubun-ubunnya. Ditambah Mood-nya yang sedang buruk. Dan sekarang malah Gaara semakin memanas-manasinya. Jika dilihat sudut pandang sebuah Anime. Sekarang Sasuke tengah diselubungi sesuatu yang hitam. Dan siapa saja yang melihatnya akan ngacir pergi menyelamatkan diri.

"Coba saja.." Tantang Gaara penuh percaya diri.

"KAU-"

Hampir Sasuke ingin meninju wajah manis Gaara. Tapi.. tangannya sudah ditarik oleh orang yang sejak tadi tertidur diranjang.

"Sa... Suke.." tenggorokannya serasa terbakar dan kering. Mengucapkan kata 'Sasuke' saja sudah sesusah ini. Apalagi yang panjang. Ini semua sangat menyiksa Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sudah membuka matanya. Menatapnya penuh kekesalan untuk tak menganggu sahabatnya yang hampir ditonjok Sasuke. Dan itu akan mengakibatkan Gaara terhempas 20 m dari tempatnya.

"Ja-jangan.. Ukh.. "

Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya – meskipun sekarang dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berputar-putar dikepalanya. Tangannya tak berhenti memegang tangan Sasuke. Setelah berhasil duduk disisi ranjang. Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya – hei! Apa Vampire bernafas?. Ya, karna ini fic buatan Naru. Apapun bisa terjadi. Ahaha..

"Jangan..." Lagi-Lagi Naruto berguman.. mencoba berdiri dengan memegang kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Jangan kau... SENTUH GARA... seujung jarimu TEME!"

Pukulan telak mendarat diwajah Sasuke hingga dia terpental membentur meja dan yang terakhir Dinding hingga menjadi retak. Suaranya pun cukup membuat semua pelayang berlari menuju kamar Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

Wajah para pelayang tersebut kaget. Tak percaya jika sekarang. Sasuke setengah duduk dengan bagian belakang – dinding yang retak membetuk sebuah lingkarang.

"Naruto-sama!" 2 pelayang tersebut berlari menuju tuan mereka. Meyakinkan jika keadaan sang tuan tak kenapa-kenapa.

"Aku baik saja. kalian pergilah."

"Tapi-"

"Turuti saja apa kata Naruto. Jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian." Guman Gaara mendekat ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah memberikan Deathglare pada Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Ba-Baik."

Para pelayang tersebut menunduk memberi hormat dan Sesegera mungkin mereka pergi meninggalkan kamar tuan mereka. Sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang kan?"

Gaara menaruh kedua tangannya didada, menatap Sasuke dengan penuh senyum kemenangan. Puas! Dia puas karna Naruto marah pada Sasuke. Karna Naruto memukul Sasuke untuk membela dirinya. Puas juga karna Sasuke tak bisa berkutik sekarang.

"Kau juga jangan menggodanya Gaara!" Gaara bergidik takut tak kala Naruto meliriknya dengan sebuah deathglare yang menemaninya.

"Aa, sebaiknya aku pergi.. Sampai jumpa Uchiha." Gaara berjanaln pelan seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke. Tak lupa sebuah senyum mengejek dia berikan sebelum dirinya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Hening...

Beberapa saat suasana didalam kamar terasa seperti disebuah tempat pemakaman. Begitu sepi tapi menyeramkan. Ada hawa dingin yang menyeruak disetiap ruangan hingga mmebuat siapa saja yang memasukinya akan ketakutan.

"Pergilah.. aku lelah." Akhrnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya. Dengan memegang kepalanya, Naruto duduk diranjang kembali sambil menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri dari posisinya. Memegang wajahnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan maut Naruto.

Sial! Kenapa jadi berbalik Naruto yang mengendalikan situasi ini? Kenapa tidak aku. Uchiha yang terkuat. Kenapa aku harus selalu lemah didepan Namikaze ini. Cih! Menyebalkan.

"Berhentilah bersikap egois. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu tapi kau tetap tak berubah. Kau masih saja bersifat tempramental dan selalu melakukan hal sesuka hatimu tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Bisakah kau tak melakukan hal kejam seperti tadi Teme? Jika kau seperti itu terus. Aku mungkin akan membencimu Teme..."

Kata-kata Naruto barusan seperti tombak yang menancap tepat dijantung Sasuke. Membuatnya tertohok menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Perkataan Naruto barusan benar-benar langsung ditunjukan padanya. Bahkan tanpa kata-kata yang halus yang mungkin akan Sasuke terima tanpa merasa sakit hati.

Baiklah. Kau harus bersabar dan menahan amarahmu Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak mau kan jika Naruto jadi tambah marah lagi jika kau mengoceh dihadapannya.

"Hn. Terserah padamu dobe."

Dengan sekali kedip. Sosok Sasuke telah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Hanya menyisakkan aroma Mint dari sisa tubuh Sasuke yang tertinggal.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia tak menyangka hari ini akan menjadi begitu berat dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Apalagi mmebuat acaranya gagal. Tunggu! Acara? Gagal?

Sial! Naruto lupa kalau dia ada janji melakukan 'itu' malam ini.

Eh- apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan 'itu' Na-Ru-To? Ayolah.. apa kau tak bad Mood dengan ini semua? Lagipula.. kau sudah pergi dari sekolah tanpa memberi kabar pada Sakura. Bahkan kau mengacuhkan E-mail dan panggilan Sakura.

"Sakura.." Naruto mengangkat panggilan Sakura.

_{ Naruto.. Kau baik-baik saja? kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja? } _

Terlihat dari nada suara Sakura jika dia tengah khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Hn. Aku baik saja. Ada hal penting yang harus ku lakukan."

_{ Begitu ya... Suaramu terdengar tak bersemangat. Apa kau sakit? }_

"Ya. Kurasa begitu. Dan sepertinya besok aku tak akan masuk sekolah. Kau tak apa kan jika tak ku jemput?"

_{ Ah! Ya. Tentu saja. Ka-kau seharusnya memang istirahat. Uh- eum.. Naruto.. }_

"Ya Sakura?"

_{ Bo-bolehkah aku besok kerumahmu? A-aku tidak akan mengganggumu. aku janji! A-aku hanya.. A-aku ingin memberikan Kue yang su-sudah ku buat tadi.. Uhm.. jadi.. I-ini tanda terimakasihku karna kau sudah menolongku dari hukuman. }_

Hening... tak ada jawaban dari Sakura hingga dia berfikir jika Naruto terganggu dengan permintaannya.

_{ Ka-kalau tak bisa tak apa! a-aku.. Ueum.. Sebaiknya kau istirahat! O-oyasumi- }_

"Datanglah.."

_{ Euh? Ka-kau tadi bilang apa Naruto? }_

"Datanglah jika kau mau.. "

_{ Be-benarkah? Ka-kau tak keberatan? }_

"Hn. Datanglah, aku akan menunggumu besok. Oyasumi Sakura."

_{ Ah! Ya.. uhm, Oyasumi Naruto~ }_

Kacau! Bagaimana bisa Naruto menjawab '_Datanglah'_ sementara ada Sasuke disekitarnya. Apa kau sudah gila Naruto?

Kau tak takut jika Sasuke menyakiti Sakura? Oh ayolah! Kau tak mungkin sebodoh itu kan Naruto?

Bertambahnya umur. Kau seharusnya lebih pintar dalam mengatasi sesuatu. Tak harus terbawa perasaan seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce ...

Ditunggu R&R Kawand.. ^^,


	4. Chapter 4

**_Naruto _ Masashi-Senpai 'Kawaii'_**

_**' I Want You. '**_

_**By**_

_**Shiraishi Naru-koi**_

_**Rated : M. (Ya, ada kalanya gak ada *Plakkk. Mungkin sedikit kata-kata kasar.)**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru, NaruSaku,**_

_**Genre : Romance, Horor, Mistery. Tragedy.**_

_**Warning : AU | OOC | AR | Miss Typo | dl**_l

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Don't like, please don't read!_**

**_#_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari ini tepat dimana Sakura akan mengujungi Naruto yang katanya sedang sakit. Dengan sedikit berdandan sebelum keluar dari kelasnya. Tak lupa merapikan Rambut dan bajunya. Sakura kemudian berjala dengan riang menuju rumah Naruto. Dibawanya Kue buatannya tadi malam bersama sang sahabat Hinata untuk diberikan pada Naruto.

Semoga saja dia suka.

Sakura telah berada didepan gerbang Manshion Naruto yang amat besar. Memandang tiap sudut rumah yang bgeitu besar dan mewahnya. Halaman-halaman yang luas dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang berbagai macam. Dan oh tentu saja. Mobil berjejer rapi dibagasi rumahnya.

Sakura menunduk memberikan salam pada pelayan yang berjaga dihalaman. Berjalan dengan jantung yang berdecak dengan cepat saat diatepat didepan pintu rumah Naruto. Dibukakan pelan oleh 2 pelayan yang sudah berdiri disamping pintu. Menunggu sang Nona Haruno untuk masuk kedalam.

Diantarnya Sakura kekamar Naruto oleh 2 pelayan yang membukakan pintu tadi. Sepertinya jantung Sakura akan copot. Belum bertemu dengan Naruto saja tegangnya seperti ini. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya dia kerumah Naruto. Bahkan berkali-kali sampai tak dapat dihitung.

"Silahkan Nona.." Sang pelayang tadi membungkuk sembari membuka sedikit pintu kamar Naruto.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Kemudian membuka pelan pintu yang berlambangkan keluarga Namikaze. Betapa beruntungnya Sakura saat kedua matanya menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Indah dan penuh seni.

Dilihatnya Naruto tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan wajah imut seperti anak kecil. Wajahnya yang begitu nyaman, dan sebagian rambut pirangnya yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

Oh. Bagaikan boneka yang seperti hidup.

"Na-Naruto.." Panggil Sakura berjalan mendekati sang kekasih. Dia ragu jika dia akan menganggu acara santai Naruto.

"Na-Naru..Huwaaa..!"

Belum sempat Sakura ingin menyentuh bahu Naruto. Tapi.. tangannya sudah ditarik paks hingga Tubuh Sakura jatuh kepelukan Naruto. Dan tentu saja itu membuat kue yang Sedari tadi Sakura pegang jatuh kelantai. Tapi masih terjaga diwadahnya sehingga tak belepotan dilantai.

"Na-Naruto..." Sakura gelapagan. Wajahnya memerah tak kala jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Bahkan, Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto. Rasanya jantungnya mau meledak seketika.

"Hn." Naruto masih menutup matanya. Tak segan-segan dieratkannya pelukannya agar Sakura semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Mata Sakura melebar. Ini diluar dugaan.

"Baumu sangat harum.. Dan.. bibirmu juga nikmat."

Sontak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Sakura semakin berdegup tak karuan. Ya tuhan.. ini sama saja akan membunuh Sakura. Terbunuh dengan rayuan Naruto yang membuatnya semakin jatuh ke tangan laki-laki ini.

"Me-mesum.. Le-lepaskan aku Naruto. Ka-kau membuat Kue yang sudah ku buat jatuh."

"Benarkah?" Naruto langsung membuka matanya. Menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan rasa bersalah.

Ya tuhan. Apa kalian lihat ekspreis wajahnya yang merasa bersalah itu? Seperti anak kecil. Benar! anak kecil yang manis.

"I-iya. Ja-jadi.. tolong lepaskan aku Naruto."

Naruto pun melepas pelukannya. Duduk di ranjang sembari melihat Sakura yang tengah mengambil kue yang ada dilantai. Duduk disisi ranjang dan meletakkan kue dipangkuannya.

Sakura terdiam.. kue yang sudah susah payah dia buat jadi rusak. Dan itu karna Naruto. Huh! Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau merusak kuenya Naruto.." Hancur sudah harapan Sakura agar Naruto mencicip kue buatannya. Padahal dia sangat ingin dipuji oleh Naruto. Hasil kue yang diabuat dengan pengorbanan uang jajan yang sudah dia kumpulkan. Sekarang Hancur.

"Eh?"

Sakura kaget. Sebuah jari manis mencolek kuenya dan memasukkannya kemulut Naruto?

"Enak." Naruto tersenyum manis. Masih menikmati Kue yang sebenarnya tak ada rasanya dimulut Naruto. Bukankah dia Vampire?

Bahagia. Senang. Ternyata, Naruto masih mau memakan Kue yang sudah hancur. Bahkan dia bilang jika Kue buatannya enak. Begitu beruntungnya Sakura punya kekasih seperti Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kue tersebut. Memakan sebagian Kue yang tak ada rasa manis dan kenyang sama sekali. Hanya akan jatuh ke perutnya tanpa ada efek. Tidak Seperti saat dia meminum darah. Segar dan begitu mengairahkan. Rasa lapar yang terasa langsung hilang dengan meminum darah.

_'Sial!'_ Baru saja Naruto ingin bermesraan dengan Sakura. Penganggu datang menemui mereka.

"Sakura.. Bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. Tak mengerti kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu. Wajahnya juga berubah menegang dan seperti tengah terganggu oleh sesuatu.

"Pe-Percaya? Memang ada apa?"

**_*BRAKKKK..*_**

Pintu Naruto terbuka dengan sebuah tendangan yang membuat pintunya hancur tanpa bentuk.

Disana.. sosok mengerikan tengah menatap kedua sejoli yang sedang duduk diranjang. Mata merah yang menyala dan aura hitam yang mengelilingi orang tersebut.

_'Me-menakutkan. Si-siapa orang itu?'_ Batin Sakura. Tubuhnya menegang, takut. Ya dia takut melihat mata menyala orang itu. Dan juga.. tatapannya itu tertuju padanya. Seakan ingin membunuh Sakura. Mencabik-cabiknya dan memberikannya pada hewan buas.

"Aa, Sedang bermain-main Dobe?" Tanya sosok itu. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Jangang ganggu dia Teme..." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Membelakangi Sakura. Berharap itu bisa melindungi Sakura dari kemurkaan Sasuke.

"Manis juga.. Pantas kau memilihnya sebagai mainanmu selama aku pergi." Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto. Seulas senyum menyeringai terlukis jelas dibibir Sasuke.

"Tapi.. Tak semanis kau Dobe~" Sasuke mengelus lembut wajah Naruto. Dibelainya seakan dia adalah kekasihnya. Hei! Memang mereka sepasang kekasih kok. Tapi.. secara sepihak. Hahaha..

"Dia bukan maninanku Teme." Naruto masih memasang wajah dingin dan tenang. Tak merasa terganggu dengan belaian Sasuke.

Walaupaun ada seseorang yang sedikit jijik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang tengah melotot –Takut. Melihat sikap pemuda misterius –Sasuke. Yang tiba-tiba datang dengan mendobrak pintu dengan wajah yang menakutkan namun tampan. Dan sekarang, dia mengelus Wajah Naruto. Dia kira, Naruto itu wanita?

"Hn. Tak penting. Hanya saja.. aku merasa terganggu jika kau masih bermain dengannya sedangkan aku ada disini Dobe."

Cukup sudah! Jika Sasuke terus mengoceh hal-hal yang menyebalkan seperti ini.. Sakura pasti akan berfikiran jika Naruto itu gay. Bahkan, mungkin dia akan membenci Naruto.

"Sakura.." Naruto menatap Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya. "Maaf.. sepertinya kau harus pulang. Akan ku suruh paman Iruka untuk mengantarmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah! Ta-tak usah repot-repot. A..Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sa-sampai jumpa besok Naruto!" Tanpa babibu.. Sakura langsung melesat pergi dari kamar Naruto berlari sejauh mungkin dari suasana yang mengerikan yang sempat dia rasakan dikamar Naruto.

Rasanya seperti ada dimedan perang yang mungkin akan membunuh Sakura jika dia masih tetap disana. Untung saja, Naruto masih memikirkan keselamatan Sakura. Meskipun Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi dia yakin.. Orang itu. Orang yang dipanggil Teme itu tak suka Jika Sakura dekat dengan Naruto. Dan ada suatu hubungan yang Sakura tak tahu apa itu. Sesuatu yang mengerikan yang akan datang diantara hubungan mereka. Sakura bisa merasakan itu.

"Kau menakutinya.." Guman Naruto saat dirasa Bau darah Sakura telah lenyap dari penciumannya.

"Itulah yang ku mau.." Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Langsung saja, Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Kedua tangannya yang beralih memegang pingangg Naruto. Tak mau jika Naruto berulah untuk menolak ciumannya.

"Ukh.."

Sasuke menggigit bibir Bawah Naruto hingga darah segar mengucur disana. Dijilatinya darah tersebut dan kembali melumat bibir Naruto. Kali ini, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh mereka keranjang tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"Tem..Anh.."

Sasuke benar-benar beringas. Dia tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menyeruak ditubuh Naruto saat Sasuke mencium ganas bibirnya. Hei! Bagaimana dia tak kesakitan? Kekuatan Vampire itu sangat kuat. Bahkan Naruto sendiri yang juga Vampire kalah telak melawan tenaga yang dimiliki Sasuke. Dan juga, Naruto merasa jijik. Dia itu Normal. Masih Straight dan dia juga punya kekasih. Haruno Sakura.

"Ungh.."

"He-Nhhn..Hentikan Teme!"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Hingga Sasuke terpental dan tubuh Sasuke terbentur dinding dibelakangnya. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke menahannya, jadi tak menyebabkan dinding itu retak.

"Che! Kau menolakku? Apa ini gara-gara manusia rendahan tadi hah!?" Sasuke murka. Matanya kembali merah padam layaknya darah. Menatap tajam pemuda yang saat ini tengah memegangi kemeja putihnya, mencoba menutup kembali kancing yang tadi telah terbuka.

"Jangan panggil Sakura rendahan Teme! Kau tak berhak atas ini semua!"

"Kau tau ini salah.. sudah ku bilang kan? Siapa saja yang ingin mengambil kau dariku. Dia.. akan mati." Suara berat Sasuke terdengar seperti petir yang menyambar Naruto. Matanya melebar seketika saat Sasuke mengatakan'mati'.

_'Gawat! Sakura dalam bahaya.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Kau lihat saja. Apa yang akan terjadi pada manusia rendahan itu."

Sial sial sial! Naruto merutuki sikap bodohnya yang terpancing oleh amarahnya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tak boleh mmebuat Sasuke marah. Walaupun dia akan menuruti kata-katanya. Tapi.. jika menyangkut Naruto yang akan pergi dari sisinya.. ini semua hal yang buruk.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Te Be Ce...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Naruto _ Masashi-Senpai 'Kawaii'_**

_**' I Want You. '**_

_**By**_

_**Shiraishi Naru-koi**_

_**Rated : M. (Ya, ada kalanya gak ada *Plakkk. Mungkin sedikit kata-kata kasar.)**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru, NaruSaku**_

_**Genre : Romance, Fluff. Horor. Tragedy.**_

_**Warning : AU | OOC | AR | Miss Typo | dll**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Don't like, please don't read!_**

**_#_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Teme~" Rengek seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah tertunduk sambil memegang ujung kemeja sang pemuda lain yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan tatapan mata ke arah depan. Tubuhnya yang gemetar membuat pegangan tangannya ikut bergetar. Dan dia yakin, orang yang ada dihadapannya itu dapat merasakannya.

"Jangan manja Dobe! Cepat bangun dan kita pulang!" Bentak orang yang tadi tengah membelakangi bocah bernama Dobe itu. Menatapnya tajam hingga membuat anak kecil itu mencelos tak percaya.

"Hiks.. Teme jahat!" Tak mau kalah. Bocah bernama Naruto itu berbalik membentak orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Uh! Betapa manisnya wajah Naruto saat marah. Pipinya yang mengembung, bibir merahnya yang dimajukan. Hey, dan jangan lupakan tingkah imutnya saat bergaya orang marah.

"Hn. Dasar Dobe." Diraihnya tangan mungil Naruto untuk membantunya bangun. Dibersihkannya baju yang tadinya terkena salju yang turun menutupi aspal jalanan.

"Teme~" Panggil Naruto lagi, disela-sela mereka berjalan digundukan salju.

"Hn."

"Teme. Kenapa kau dingin begitu. Apa kau malah padaku?" Tanya Naruto polos. Ditatapnya mata Onyx Sasuke yang tadi sempat meliriknya sebentar.

Hening...

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dihentikannya langkah kakinya yang sedari tadi berjalan. Membuat Naruto menubruk tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aduuh~ Cakit Teme.." Gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Siapa yang dingin dan siapa yang marah hah!? Kau pikir sifatku itu seperti apa? lembut? Romantis? Baik hati? Cih! Dasar anak cedal!"

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau jadi memalahiku? Dan aku tidak cedal Teme!" Bentak Naruto dengan oktaf yang sangat tinggi.

"Ck! Diamlah Dobe. Kau membuat gendang telingaku sakit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Kau yakin akan kemari? Bukankah kita tak boleh kemari oleh orang tua kita?"

Sebuah ruangan yang tertutup tanpa ada sinar lampu. Dan hanya ditemani oleh remang-remang cahaya lilin yang sasuke bawa. Langkah kaki mereka semakin dalam menelusuri ruangan tersebut. Yang katanya... Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang masuk kecuali orang tua mereka.

"Hn."

Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang mengoceh disampingnya. Sasuke tetap berjalan kesebuah rak yang berisik berbagai macam buku. Yah, walaupun tak terlihat jelas semua itu buku apa.

"Teme. Sudahlah. Jika kita membantah apa yang dikatakan paman dan Tou-san. Kita bisa dihukum Teme."

"Cih! Dasar penakut. Kalau kau ingin pergi. Pergi saja sana." Bentak Sasuke dan masih sibuk mengamati buku. Mencari buku yang sesuai dengan yang dia cari.

"Siapa yang penakut Teme!" Teriak Naruto hingga tak selang beberapa detik. Mulut Naruto sudah ditutup rapat oleh sebuah benda kenyal dan lembek.

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. Dia tak menyangka jiak Sasuke menciumnnya. Dan itu adalah First Kiss Naruto. Tanpa memperdulikan dorongan Naruto. Sasuke semakin memperdalam pelukan mereka hingga lilin yang tadi sempat dia pegang terjatuh ke lantai. Dan perlahan-lahan hilang dan di ganti oleh kegelapan yang menyelimuti kegiatan mereka. Sepihak.

"Aah.." Desah Naruto disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke. Mendengar Naruto mendesah, sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Sasuke. Dipegangnya pinggul Naruto dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan, tangan kanannya meraba bagian belakang celana Naruto. Mencoba meraih sesuatu yang ada disana. Hingga...

"Teme!"

Dorongan Naruto membuat Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya mata merah Naruto dengan mata merah Sasuke yang menyala bagai api yang membara. Membara karna nafsu yang dia punya.

"Apa-apan kau! Otakmu jadi tidak waras gara-gara kau bergaul dengan Suigetsu!." Seru Naruto sembari menyeka cairan bening yang ada disudut bibirnya.

"Hahaha.."

Sasuke tertawa renyah. Membuat keheningan yang menakutkan semakin menjadi menyeramkan tak kala suara tawa Sasuke yang mirip dengan tawa Iblis yang tengah mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Dengar.." Lagi-lagi Naruto terbelalak kaget. Saat ini, secara cepat Sasuke sudah mendorong Naruto kesebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Membuat Naruto setengah tidur dengan Sasuke yang ada diatasnya.

"Tak ada yang berani padaku Dobe. Tapi.. ku rasa pengecualian untukmu. Karna itu.. ku maafkan atas sikapmu yang tadi." Seringai Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut wajah tan Naruto.

_'A-apa-apan dia itu. Kenapa dia jadi semakin pemarah dan mengerikan. Teme.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?'_ Batin Naruto menatap mata Merah Sasuke yang berbeda dengan matanya yang dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa!? Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?" Mata Naruto melebar. Bulat besar seperti telur yang baru keluar dari tempatnya. Menatap tak percaya pada kakaknya yang berada didepannya.

"Kau tahu benar jika keluarga Uchiha itu punya mata terlarang. Dan kau juga tahu betul bahwa tak ada yang boleh mengaktifkannya Naru." Jelas Kyuubi. Kakak Naruto. Dia sangat tak tega melihat raut wajah Naruto yang begitu sedih dan terluka.

"Kami tidak tahu jika Sasuke telah mendengar percakapan Tou-san dan Oji-san Mengenai Mata Sharingan yang terlarang. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke. Dia mencoba mencari buku mengenai cara mengaktifkannya. Mengaktifkan mata Fuumetsu Magekyo Sharingan. Dan.. dengan itu semua... Dia mengambil mata kiri Itachi."

"Tapi.. Kyuu-nii. Teme tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Teme.. aku yakin bukan dia orangnya. Dia.. dia tak mungkin.." Naruto berteriak tak terima. Menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Naru.. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Ini memang sulit untuk kau terima. Tapi kenyataannya.. Sasuke sudah berubah, dia terlalu lemah untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. Dia bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu kau kenal. Dia-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun dari Kyuu-Nii lagi! Aku percaya pada Teme. Dan akan ku buktikan kalau Teme tak bersalah! Dan akan ku pastikan Teme tak akan dihukum."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bohong! Kau bohong kan teme?"

Ya Tuhan. Cobaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Sasuke yang ku kenal. Sasuke yang dingin namun selalu bersikap manis padaku. Sekarang dia benar-benar telah berubah. Dia terlihat seperti... iblis.

"Kau takut Dobe?" Mata Sasuke tak lepas dari mata Saphire Naruto. Dia tak segan-segan memperlihatkan mata Fuumetsu Magekyo Sharingannya pada Naruto. Bahkan, dia memperilhatkan bagaimana dia mengambil mata Itachi. Kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus takut padamu Teme?" Ujar Naruto dengan sinis. Matanya berubah dingin. Tak seperti seper sekian detik yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

"Haha.. kau memang Dobe-ku." Sasuke mengelus lembut wajah Naruto. Dihirupnya harum mint yang menyeruak ditubuh Naruto.

"Teme.."

"Hn."

**_*Duakkkk*_**

Naruto meninju perut Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan dari balik wajah Stoicnya. Dipeganginya perut yang tadi dipukul Naruto. Menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Itu hukuman karna kau sudah mempermainkanku. Mempermainkan kepercayaanku padamu, perasaanku, kasih sayangku. Bahkan keluargamu.."

"Cih! Kau sedang menceramahiku Dobe? Tapi sayang.. Kau tak diperuntukkan untuk itu." Ucap Sasuke kembali ke posisinya sekarang.

"Terserah apa katamu Teme. Yang jelas. Jangan temui aku. Jika kau masih tak bisa menghilangkan sifat jahatmu itu."

"Satu hal lagi.. sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada semuanya. Keluargamu. Bahkan.. Itachi-Nii. Kakakmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam terpaku ditempatnya. Hanya dapat menatap kepergian Naruto yang semakin jauh dan jauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

"Itachi-nii.. maaf."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Naru?"

"Maaf. Karna sikap Sasuke padamu. Aku.. aku tahu Ita-nii marah. Bahkan benci pada Sasuke. Tapi... bisakah kau memaafkannya, demi aku?"

Kyuubi, Itachi, Ino dan Gaara. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap sendu pada Naruto yang menundukkan wajahnya. Meremas bajunya untuk menahan air mata yang terus-terusan ingin keluar.

"Haha.. kau kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" Tawa Renyah Itachi membuat Naruto harus menengadah. Menatap sosok yang kini setengah berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Ita-nii.."

"Aku tak marah atau benci pada Otouto. Lagipula.. dia itu sedang labil. Dan aku maklumi itu. Jadi.. kau tak perlu bersedih lagi. Mengerti?" seulas senyum mengembang diwajah Itachi. Menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

Mungkin sekarang Naruto tengah berfikir. 'kenapa ada orang sebaik Itachi? Jelas-jelas Sasuke sudah mengambil mata Kiri Itachi hingga sekarang Itachi hanya dapat melihat dengan menggunakan satu matanya saja.'

"Tapi Ita-nii.. aku.. ma-matamu."

"Soal ini?" Itachi memegang matanya yang tengah diperban. Mengelusnya lembut dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bukanlah Vampire yang lemah Naru. Jadi.. masih ada banyak jalan keluar. Seperti.. mencangkokkan mataku dengan mata orang lain. Yah.. bukankah manusia memiliki keahlian seperti itu."

"Te-terima kasih! Terimakasih ita-nii!" Naruto menerjang Itachi. Memeluk erat pemuda yang sangat dia kagumi dan juga dia sayangi. Selalu bersikap tenang dalam menghadapi semua permasalahan.

"Hn. Dan sekarang giliranmu Naru. Ubahlah sifat Sasuke. Buat dia menjadi Sasuke yang dulu."

"Hai! Aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

Te Be Ce...


End file.
